1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transport trucks. More particularly, the present invention relates to a truck having a multi-level transport section wherein a plurality of different materials can be transported seperate and apart from one another and removed selectively as needed.
2. General Background
At present, transport vehicles, such as "dump trucks" are able to deliver a significant load of materials to be transported. However, most types of vehicles have a rear section for retaining a single load, such as rocks, sand, or cement. If the materials are to transported, then each requires a seperate "load". Therefore, there is presently a need for a multileveled transport truck or vehicle wherein the load-carrying portion can be partitioned off so that a plurality of different goods can be transported in the same load, yet maintained in individual load spaces. If, therefore, there is a need to transport certain quantities of seperate items, the vehicle load space could easily be adapted to suitably transport each through the use of the present invention.